Probably from the time of the invention of the lock and key, the use of key rings has been the standard and most accepted simple method of storage and securing of multiple individual keys.
Alternative ways of managing the ungainly and pocket-damaging array of keys provided by the simple key sing by some form of containment sheathing are known. An example of a key sheathing arrangement was disclosed for example in an early patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,594 by Dodson. At least one disadvantage of the Dodson arrangement and other attempts is the awkward means of attaching and detaching keys from the key holder. Such is the case for example in arrangements in which the keys are still attached to a key ring and drawn into a restraining flexible pouch.
Another disadvantage of known key holders is that they are limited to just the retention of one or more keys, so that typically small personal items remain unrestrained in the pocket of a user.
It is an object of the present invention to address or at least ameliorate some of the above disadvantages.